Sugarpunk
by OrenjiJemi
Summary: In which AU WIR characters in a steampunk workd go on an adventure to find the lost land of Arcadia. Prologue only currently, poll on profile for leads of expedition, and a little bit of extra info there, too. Steampunk AU. T for future cussing and violence.
1. Prologue Part 1

**AN: (Orenji) So, just to get the gist of the thing, here's a prologue. Pre-decided roles will be listed at the end of the chapter. Remember, so we can let the poll on our profile play out so everyone who wants to vote can vote (Hint, HINT.), the actual story won't come out for a month.**

* * *

Prologue: And Then Came Recruiting

A fifteen year-old glared across the street, at a twenty-five year-old parallel to himself.

"...So how do we split this?" The older woman asked, completely unfazed.

He glared harder, growling out," "Split"? We aren't splitting anything. Whoever gets there, gets there. You get your's, and I'll get all of the cooler ones."

The woman cackled, straightening her goggles,"I call Amelia's. And the magic shop, too."

The teen laughed, snidely asking,"The Sword-depot and the witches? Are you insane, lady?"

She smirked, and yelled across to him, while crossing the cobblestone street without fear of getting hit by a passing carriage,"Oh, of course! Call the poor blind women INSANE of all things! You are truly a _rude_ young man!" As she stepped onto the uneven curb in front of him, she clasped his shoulder, leaning into his ear,"Miss Amelia Godfrey and her dear friends in the "sword-depot" have an airship." she whispered, only loud enough for him to hear. She unclasped her leather gloved hand from his shoulder, clicking her cane on the ground as she walked left, to the lower-class section of the village, where both of the fore-mentioned shops were located.

As she turned the corner, she yelled back,"Goodbye, brother dearest! And Soren, it would be best if you went back to the castle to get your sword before doing this.". She frowned slightly, stopping to "look" back at him,"Most of these people are rather dangerous. Stay safe, dove."

The boy, hardly having broken out of his stupor, he looked back at her,"I-I can take care of myself, hag!"

She cackled again,"Go get it. If you don't have it by nightfall...you could very well be skewered. No better than the tyrant of this land before King Candy!"

"...I'll see you by nightfall, Angelina."

* * *

A knock sounded on the backdoor, the slit opened,"Pass-oh, h-hello Miss Di Amello!"

The door opened to reveal a blonde haired boy, about the age of Angelina's younger brother, though he looked a bit more feeble.

Angelina mock-bowed to the bastard child,"Ah, hello Carnell! How is my dual scythe coming?"

"We said that we wouldn't do it, Miss Di Amello." The boy deadpanned.

Angelina smiled widely,"Oh, but you know that Amy will if I get her drunk enough-!"

"I'm ALWAYS Drunk enough!" A powerful female voice yelled. Carnell looked behind to see his usually-drunk mother on the top step leading up to the store front, leaning down, using the railing to support herself. She smiled broadly at the younger woman,"You cant see it, but i am, in fact, extraordinarily drunk right this moment, Angelina!"

"And you shouldn't be leaning down like that." Her husband, who had been walking past as he tended to the shop, hoisted her back up straight by her shoulders, as she grumbled about him being "no fun". He looked down at the two,"Looking as wonderful as ever, Miss Di Amello. Now, what was this about a dual scythe?"

"Firstly, thank you, but I already knew that. Secondly, nothing. I came to discuss important things, actually. Now, as we're both aware, there's to be an expedition-"

* * *

"I'LL GET IT, PAPA!" A yell was heard from inside. As Soren stood awkwardly at the store front.

the door opened to reveal a boy his age with blue hair and mismatched eyes,"Hello, how may we help you today, sir?"

Soren straightened himself out,"May I speak with Pablo Di Angelo?"

"Papa? Uh, I suppose so. I don't know if you'll fully understand him, though..."

A childish female voice sounded from inside, and he saw a girl on the counter reading a large book,"Don't be silly, Ronald! I understand him just fine!"

He nodded as they passed the girl on their way to the back room, he muttered to Soren,"Suffice to say, they're both insane."

He nodded quickly, feeling a bit nervous. This place wasn't the most welcoming.

it was dark, and smelled of citrus, there were multi-colored candles everywhere, on shelves, tables, even a large amount hanging from the ceiling. Every now and then, he saw a small robotic helper-bug (Robotic helpers were common in the kingdom, coming in all varieties, from bugs, to fish, to birds, to large ones modeled after humans themselves) scuttling around carrying something twice it's weight, and a small helper-hermit crab hopping from shelf to shelf, dusting and assisting the girl sitting on the counter when needed, periodically setting books on a stack next to her. The floor was covered with any number of random objects, a book titled "Grimm", to a small scribbled out pentagram, to a strange clipping of paper, to A small creepy rag-doll with one glowing eye.

"Are you ready to meet Papa?" Ronald said, motioning to a curtail in front of a door. Underneath, a green light was shining through.

"NO!" He suddenly yelled, running through the large shop, and exiting. As he ran down the street, he passed his elder sister, who was seemingly approaching the shop.

"Who was that?" She asked, referring to the unidentified person who had just ran past her.

"A cowardly boy."

"Oh, dear brother came to visit. And I bet he didn't have his sword, either!"

* * *

**AN: (Orenji) ...Well, go check the poll out. Seriously.**

**Soren: Swizzle, role undecided, current recruiter for expedition group 1**

**Angelina: Crumbelina, lady in waiting for Vanellope Von Schweetz, Princess of Sugar Rush, current recruiter for expedition group 2**

**Carnell: OC, same name, son of Amelia, swordsman, bastard child**

**Amelia: OC, Caramelia Popfrey, sword-smith, airship pilot, lady**

**Unnamed husband: Undecided (Most likely an OC, but there's a chance of it being some actual character)**

**Ronald: OC, Rainy Di Skitzo, warlock**

**Unnamed book girl: OC, Poppy Munro here, Poppety Sugarbomb elsewhere, Witch, mechanic**

**Pablo: OC, Rainbolo Di Skitzo, warlock master**

**We tried to use as few canon characters as possible right now, to keep options open for them. Now, go vote for the leaders of the expedition! And review too, I guess.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**AN: (Orenji) Firstly, like I said on the profile, the prologue will be several parts, because we really couldn't wait to continue this. The poll is still open (hint, hint, hint, hint, hint. VOTE.), and I should probably explain something that was brought up by another author. The kind of steampunk we're using is a little bit more advanced than it should be for an "industrial revolution" style of technology, because we tend to make things a bit more drastic than they really are, so we went to the more mystic side, incorporating stuff like airships, robotic animals, pirates, time travel (later on!), newer legends victorian-afied, and any number of old-timey creatures from legends that the rest of you have forgotten about. Other than that...well, yeah.**

**On a random note, I've just realized how weird it is how...drastically Crumbelina and Swizzle's relations have changed throughout the stories, but it hardly matters anyway because we've never really been too die-hard about any of his pairings. We made Crumbelina blind, having the Headcanon that she'd be a bit of a romantic, then Ecila being Ecila, she immediately related it to the phrase "love is blind".**

**The story will only focus on these two in particular until the "recruiting" is over.**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

Prologue: And Then Came Recruiting Part 2

'_Well forget that plan of action. There isn't a way I'm ever going around THOSE people ever again.'. _Really, the kind of people Angelina associated herself with...they weren't his crowd. Not at all. He'd stick to the upper part of the kingdom, thank you very much.

Of course it wouldn't hurt to bring the sword, anyway.

Soren sighed heavily, stepping onto the platform, well, jumping onto it, that is. It was either jump onto a moving platform or climb that terrible spiral staircase that really shouldn't stand as it is, leading up to the forever-hovering airship dock.

As he clutched the railing, never quite having taken to heights, he peered down at the city, which would disappear behind a layer of mixed fog and steam within about fifteen minutes (It hadn't been a very good week when it came to weather, constantly raining.). He gazed in wonder, even if he'd seen this many times before when visiting the dock (Never of his own will), he still grew more and more fond of this ride every time he'd get to see the overly-colorful kingdom, the castle peaking at the highest point, but the building surrounding it were just as beautiful, have a range of different designs and architecture, making it look like a field of flowers. As he got farther out from the palace, though, the building got less and less magnificent, until they were simply huts.

He could see multiple colors of smoke billowing from the numerous chimneys of one oddly-shaped building, '_The magic shop...' _he thought, cringing at the thought of the place. As he recalled, the strange girl on the counter, who looked to be thirteen, was babbling on about immortality, but he had hardly been able to pay attention with that strange green light in the back room. Now, looking at it from the outside, it looked like an enjoyable place.

And then the mist came

* * *

Around ten minutes later, as he approached the dock, he heard the bustling of the many people aboard the lighter-than-air ship dock

Now, all that he needed to do was find Abigail Beezolli.

* * *

Now, while Abigail was grade-A engineer, she was even better with knowing people. Everyone, as a matter of fact.

"Amelia Godfrey?"

"No."

"Pablo Di Angelo?"

"Oh, heavens no. Never."

"Fine, Katya Kasianenko?"

"...Who?"

Abigail snorted,"You haven't heard of her? Why, last month, she got back from her yearly conquering. This year: Turboth. The badlands. Filled with savage remains of the Great War of-"

"I know, Abigail."

Huffing, she crossed her arms continuing,"She's currently perusing a career as a locksmith."

"A locksmith?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Abigail nodded,"We all have our quirks, Soren. She has a deep fascination with keys and lockable things in general. And codes, she's a top-rate encryptor and decryptor."

"The down side?" He asked.

She sighed,"There always is one, isn't there?" shaking her head in disapproval, she told him anyway,"She has multiple personalities, and is prone to boast."

He shrugged, sitting back in the arm chair located in her small work area,"Boasting's not a problem, but, what is this about multiple personalities?"

She sighed sadly,"Unfortunately, she suffers from multiple personalities, her other half's name being DCMO, or Decmo, a manifestation from a traumatic experience as a child."

* * *

"Tonight, I speak of tragic, but on-going civilization.

"It is a race of creatures made only of the purest water, born by the sun, coming out of the oceans and rivers, and living in the sky. They maintain a constant aura of peace, for they have nothing to fight for. They are a rare species, constantly dying and being born. When the reach adulthood, they become an even greater force, though always able to be pulled by the wind, as they grow, the become able to destroy an entire civilization with a swipe of a hand. Despite this, once they choose to use their power, whether it be young, or old and brewing, they themselves must come to an end.

"These are the people of the clouds, guided by the same force guiding our great fleets of ships to destiny, as they become more wrathful in old age, it has been warned for us to stay clear. You best do so." The girl finished, crossing her arms across her chest as she stared fixedly at the crew members in front of her.

the youngest one, a girl around ten, with bright cherry red hair, raised her hand.

The older girl smiled at her,"Yes?"

"That's stupid."

Next to the brunette, a lanky man's eyes widened,"Oh Tobikomi, oh my-oh shit, don't SAY that, recruit!"

Now the brunettes hands were on her hips as she smirked, eyes hidden under the large pirate hat she wore,"You never insult your captain, recruit."

Suddenly, as if in less than a second, the girl was held against a wall, a sword to her throat.

The girl laughed, an insane grin on her face,"You always pay attention to Captain Kasianenko's stories! No matter how absurd we BOTH know they are, we mustn't insult her~!"

The man waa quick to restrain her as she laughed maniacally, kicking out her foot as she addressed him,"Let me have my fun with 'er, Moony! It's not as if we _need_ another child on board!"

"Get back down, Decmo. I'll let you do what you like to the savages, but you leave ours' alone!" He yelled at her as she began struggling more, though Moony easily overpowered her,"I told you, GET BACK DOWN!" He screamed.

"Oh, lets play later on, okay, Moony-dear?" She said with a pout, and then her body went limp, and several seconds later, came back,"What the hell'd she do this time, second?" She asked in a tone nothing like her other only a few seconds before.

"Just threatened the youngest recruit. Nothing to serious-"

Before he finished, she got up and walked to the terrified girl, neiling down to her level,"My deepest apologies...?"

"J-Julia Bing. A-and you're De-Decmo? I'm really sorry, I didn't know that it would hurt you so much-"

The woman shook her head,"No, I'm afraid not." she held out her hand,"The airship, Sky Voyage's Captain, Katya Kasianenko. I'll explain the bi-oh, I'm sorry. I wouldn't curse around a child. Eh, I'll explain _it's _appearance later on. Just..don't insult me, and, if ever, do it when my second in command, Moony-" she gestured to the man,"-is around."

"O-okay..." She took the twenty year-old's hand, sitting up against a wall.

"Take it easy for the time being, understand?"

Julia smiled up at her, all past sadness gone,"Oh, no! It's okay! I'll get right to work, captain!"

* * *

After that, the airship captain retired to her office on-ship, a place filled with maps, books, and keys littered everywhere. Soon after, a young man boarded the parked ship, requesting to see her. She graciously accepted, always loving a guest.

"...Abigail, you said she was a locksmith." He said, turning to to the slightly older girl behind him. After giving her a disapproving look as she muttered an apology, he continued,"Good, then. You can provide an airship for expedition."

Katya laughed, not at all surprised,"Oh, an expedition! And just so you know, I AM a locksmith. There isn't a rule against having career options. But, if I may ask, where would we be going?"

"Arcadia, Captain Kasianenko."

"And who will be leading it? You?"

He sighed, as if exasperated, but was actually quite ego-driven, therefore answered,"While I must admit that the legacy I've left is quite awe-inspiring, I'm afraid not. It will be lead by-

...

"_Oh, splendid!"_

* * *

**AN: (Jemi) You know what to do. Review. Favorite. Follow. VOTE ON THE DAMN POLL. (But seriously, it's currently a six-way tie. That isn't an option. And who ever voted "An OC submitted by you", send it, already! By PM, please.)**

**New characters:**

**Abigail Beezolli: Adorabeezle Winterpop, 17 yrs. of age, airship engineer, PI (Or sort of. They didn't exactly HAVE PIs, but the general purpose of one.)**

**Katya Kasianenko: OC, Katya Cruncholavinski, 20 yrs. of age, Sky Voyage (Airship) captain, locksmith, adventure, swordsman**

**Decmo/DCMO: OC, DCMO, alternate personality of Katya Kasianenko,**

**Julia Bing: Jubileena Bing-Bing, 10 yrs. of age, recruit crew-mate of Sky Voyage, singer, artist, swordsman-in-training**

**Moony: OC, Moony (Originally Chocolate-chip munk), 20 yrs. of age, Second-in-command to Katya Kasianenko**

**Well, we'll release this on Thursday. Probably not the BEST idea, but...well, you should be happy if you wanted another chapter, shouldn't you? You...random person I'm talking to.**


	3. Prologue Part 3

**AN: (Orenji) Firstly, all the technical shit.**

**Expedition group 1 (so far):**

**Leader: Unknown**

**Recruiter: Soren Di Amello**

**Members:**

**-Abigail Beezolli**

**-Katya Kasianenko**

**-DCMO**

**-Moony**

**-Sky Voyge crew (13 people, including Julia Bing.)**

**Expedition Group 2 (so far)**

**Leader: Lloyd Von Schweetz**

**Recruiter: Angelina Di Amello**

**Members:**

**-Sword Depot (Amelia, Carnell, unnamed husband, Torvald Zakeil (To be introduced))**

**Magic shop (Pablo, Ronald, Poppy (If youre familiar with these OCs, you know she isn't biologically related to either of them, Pablo is her godfather, Ronald is Pablo's grandson.))**

**To M:**

**As I assume you can read English (You read this, after all), I'd like to ask that you give some information, including name, talents, weaponry, weaknesses, personality, basic physical appearance, and age. I'd be happy to except, if so. Seeing as I've seen this OC before, I don't think I'll be able to let her lead a group, though.**

**On with the prologue!**

* * *

Prologue: And Then Came Recruiting Part 3

"OW!"

Angelina looked up at the young girl,"Now don't yell, Princess."

Vanellope crossed her arms, grumbling,"Rightfully, this should be the seamstress' job."

Angelina glared, thinking of the past day, when she'd come back from her first day away recruiting,"The woman had no sense of style. It wasn't to be tolerated."

Vanellope laughed at her pickiness, but said cheerfully,"Cassandra agreed.". She was, of course, referring to her childhood friend and royal advisor (Or the girl who WOULD be, once she took her place on the throne.), Cassandra Wispley, a girl who showed up at the palace at four, and had since taken to the mannerisms and elegance of royalty better than she, herself.

"Quite true. That woman had no sense of fashion, as well as the worst grammar you could've hoped for in a high-class seamstress.". Speak of the advisor, she shall appear. And as if she had heard Vanellope's thought, she smiled cheerfully with a gleam in her eyes,"And right in time, too. Princess Vanellope, you have a meeting with the Fliore house heir in twenty minutes. Hurry up, Miss Di Amello. You wouldn't want be late, would you?"

Well, in her mind, everyone would care about the pre-set schedule. "That's only YOU, Cassy. And I _told_ you, call me Vanellope."

"But it's against-"

Vanellope cut her off,"I bet you did when we were young!"

Cassandra raised her eyebrows,"Firstly, you can hardly remember your childhood, which, secondly, you're still in. we're ten, Princess Vanellope."

Vanellope pouted with her arms crossed childishly as Cassandra sat with perfect posture in a side chair, waiting for Angelina to finish the dress.

* * *

Angelina stood, dusting off her large dress,"Done, Princess."

Vanellope smiled largely, jumping clumsily off of the platform in the large dress. She brought it up a little to jump, revealing her dirty work boots.

Cassandra looked at them critically,"Princess, please refrain from wearing such footwear with that. I don't know if you're aware of this, but it costed-"

Vanellope threw up her hands, uncaring,"You know what? I could give no less of a fuck than has already been given."

Cassandra gasped, looking at them disapprovingly,"Van-P-Princess Vanellope! Don't say such-"

"DEAR NELLY!" A yell came from the door, and soon a young brunette waltzed in, after flat out just entering, he asked,"Are you decent, cousin?"

"YOUR DAMNED FAMILY AND INTERRUPTING MY MONOL-Ugh, I mean speeches." She walked to Vanellope, grabbing her hand,"That's it. Time's up. We mustn't be late."

As the two children left for another of Vanellope's meetings, the two adults stood facing each other in silence. Angelina "stared" at him in calm atmosphere, and he did the same.

He spoke first,"So...how's the mission going?"

She smiled,"It...went well, really. What I've gotten through, anywho. I still need to visit Ella and Caroline, and their groups."

He looked at the older woman in front of him, contemplating.

"Let your brother have Caroline."

She looked confused, then smug,"And why not Miss Bing?"

His eyes widened, but h. Managed to keep composure,"He has a Miss Bing. Ella's younger sister, I believe. And they're in need of a cook."

She laughed, still smug,"Oh, Lloydiiieeeee, I'm _sure_ that someone of Captain Kasianenko's standing has a _cook_ of all things! Try again, lover boy."

_'Mission accomplished.'. _As she left the room, leaving him a stuttering mess, she contemplated the good side of working for him.

It was always nice to poke fun at crushes.

* * *

It was like a graveyard, but that wasn't surprising, considering it _was _a graveyard_._

In the Turboth vs. Everyone-else wars, many, many, _many, _died. Not just of the wars, which had lasted well over a century, seeing as the Turboth empire was extremely fierce for a country it's size, but as they died naturally as well; and even then, they were all buried in this large expanse of once-beautiful fields. The entire plain was now an expanse of mud, dirt, and grey, the grey being the fumes of the owner of this land.

As she went deeper down into the scenery, it surrounded her, and eventually, the thousands of gravestones were replaced with simply towering memorials, which stood over death holes, a method they were forced to use when it began to take too long to bury everyone individually. Finally, the ground was littered with parts of machinery of all sizes, rusted and new, and looking scavenged for scraps, some just a metal skeleton where once there was a pilot-able aircraft (heavier than air, a concept now frowned upon by airman.)._  
_

It might have been eerie, and it was, but Angelina walked casually along, her formal-wear having been replaced by a simple knee-length dress and tail-coat.

_'Just as form-fitting, though~!'_. She smiled inwardly, this was a thing she cared deeply for. Always the best clothes, modest but pretty, and able to let down her hair every now and then, let Torvald, a sweet but tough girl from the Sword Depot that seemed to love design just as much as she did (Oh, a protege!), do it into that pretty braid, or the bun, and the hairpieces the girl owned-one for everything.

Back to the point, after about a mile of walking, a large mansion, far too big for the two opponents, came into view. It gave an equally-haunting feeling to the land around it, looking altogether like it could be in one of the occupant's writings.

As she walked up the uneven steps, muttering about the annoyance and danger it proved to be for someone with her disability, she reached the creaky porch, and walked to the large door with a large painted-on bell, a family crest, and knocked four times with her it into the air easily.

Quickly, as if she'd been waiting on the other side, the door opened to reveal a girl with carrot-orange hair, looking much like a ghost as pale as she was, in the soft tones of her laced dresses, and a doll face. A sweet girl, and writer of those horror stories that had been mentioned a few paragraphs ago. Smiling meekly, she looked up at the blind woman. In a soft voice, almost a whisper, she greeted,"H-hello Miss Di Amello. It's not very surprising to see you h-here..." she wandered off, looking aimlessly in another direction.

Angelina cocked her head to the side,"What was that?"

She jumped slightly in surprise, looking up wide-eyed. She stuttered in a slightly scared voice,"N-nothing at all, M-miss Di Amello!". She stepped back, allowing Angelina entrance into the mansion. Quickly walking to the stairway, she yelled up,"E-ella! We have a guest!"

A large explosion was heard, and soon after, a purple-haired woman came racing down, gripping the banister as she practically slid down on it, then raced down the hall, grabbing the two others as she went, yelling,"Shit, shit, shit, shit-get out! Get OUT!"

As they all ran down the stairs, following Ella's directions. They crashed down the stairs, almost landing on the graves in the lawn. Ella yelled again, frantically going in another direction,"On the SIDEWALK! On the fucking sidewalk you bitches! I'm not going to fall on a damn soon-to-be undead person's grave!"

And so, they all crash-landed onto the small sidewalk.

Ella, the one-and-only #1 inventor of Candy Kingdom (AN: Damn it, Adventure Time!), didn't even take the time to roll over as she just lied there on her back, and puffed out an exhausted breath. She said in her usual lazy tone,"So...Ya here to bring me and my little sis on an adventure or what?"

Usa smiled from Angelina's other side, having stood up and dusted herself off. She looked aimlessly into the expanse of gloom once more,"S-so now you've acquired a script and an inventor, yes? It's quite the thing that we'll be doing, won't it? I could write quite the epic with this. Why, you could go insane and end up murdering us all using the strangest of methods, at some point including that wonderful cane. The things you could do, providing an interest for the romantic population, as well..."

"What?" The other two asked simultaneously.

"N-nothing."

* * *

**AN: Right, so here are the characters introduced:**

**-Ella Bing: Citrusella Flugpucker, 22 yrs. of age, inventor**

**-Usa Bing: OC, Usagi Carrotegg, 17 yrs. of age, writer/script**

**-Lloyd Von Schweetz: Gloyd Orangeboar, 23 yrs. of age, air-dwelling military general**

**-Vanellope Von Schweetz: Same, 10 yrs. of age, Heir to the throne of Candy Kingdom (Again, DAMN IT ADVENTURE TIME.)**

**-Cassandra Wispley: OC, Cottoney Sugarwisp, 10 yrse of age, royal advisor, (Not to spoil, but-), time traveller**

**Okay, so, ...Review, I guess? Check out the side stories, too...**


	4. Prologue Part 4

**AN: OKAY, LETS DO THIS, MOTHERFUCKERS. **

**EXPEDITION GROUP 1: Incomplete. **

**Lead by Lloyd Von Schweetz.**

**Members included: Abigail Beezolli, Sky voyage crew (Katya (and DCMO, who I've come to be very fond of as a minor antagonist), Moony, Julia, a few OCs by us, and 12 OCs. (See The Perfect Airship Crew, contest open))**

**EXPEDITION GROUP 2: Incomplete.**

**Lead by UNKNOWN (See poll on profile)**

**Members included: Magic shop (Pablo, Ronald, Poppy), Sword Depot (Amelia, Carnell, unnamed husband (who might just...not be named EVER.), Torvald), Ella, Usa**

**Unclaimed: Sylvia (Snowanna), Minerva (Minty Z.), Celia (Sticky), Nora (Nougetsia), Caroline (Candlehead), TBA**

* * *

Prologue: And Then Came Recruiting Part 4

A steak knife flew past Caroline's head as she dodged, the object only narrowly missing her head as kneeled down behind a table. She yelled up,"What the heck do you think you're doing?!"

A female voice with an unidentifiable accent yelled from the other side,"Im actually not too sure!"

She peered over the table at the brunette on the other side of the kitchen. Now, the teen bursted out in a fit of giggles. When Caroline asks what's wrong, the girl simply replies with a shake of her head and a wave of her hand, as if to say "nothing".

Another brunette is then seen at the door, leaning on her cane,"if it isn't any trouble, I'd like to know what the hell is going on here?"

Caroline waved, standing up completely,"Hi, Angelina!" she greeted, then began explaining,"Okay, so I was comparing some recipes with this girl from Sky Voyage-"

"Isn't that more Nora's thing?" Angelina cut in.

Caroline scratched the back of her head,"Uh, yes. It probably would be, but she was too intimidated by the entire "silent type" thing to even talk to the girl. So, me and my cowshit cooking skills are going to negotiate with her apparent not-cowshit cooking skills."

Angelina giggled, the sound like jingling bells,"How profound, Caroline."

Caroline mock-glared,"Don't be sarcastic, Angel. It really doesn't suit you."

"So, who is she?"

Caroline shrugged,"I don't know. She won't tell me anything!"

"Oh, and Car?"

"Hm?"

Angelina giggled,"Your candle is dead."

"..._Cook-girl!_"

* * *

"So, the crew...what I've seen so far, where would everyone else be?" Soren asked, walking with Katya as she showed him around the ship.

"On missions." She chirped, "Oh! And with the new recruits, we now have...17 crew members, maybe? Not counting Second and myself, of course.". She flew down the stairs to below deck, into a large hallway, completely bare of any decoration. Then, as she turned to the fourth door on the left, they entered another staircase. After going down several flights of stairs as he said nothing while taking no note of the fact that she was mumbling on about humanoid creatures that she once encountered in the Lemonade Lagoon, a place that wasn't a lagoon at all, but more of the-biggest-ocean-in-the-known-realm, falling with the strangest colored meteors she had ever seen. Then, something about wanting an eyepatch and a red parrot, but never mind that.

Finally, at the bottom of the stairs, she stopped very abruptly, and he stopped behind her on the second to last step. In front of them was a large room, the walls sloping out and upwards, nearly completely windows, though the floor had several different platforms, going lower as they neared the center of the room. It was an oval-shape, them being in the middle, and they were surrounded by machinery Soren had never seen before.

Unlike the rest of the ship, this room he'd never seen before was practical, and as high-tech as any military command station he'd seen normal people of the kingdom use (Katya's extended family gained through her sister's marriage were keen on sticking to an insensible pirate-like design, and Katya seemed to love it, anyway.).

"It was required. Granny had no say in the matter." She suddenly chirps, shaking her head as if she were disappointed, and she probably was, but that grin of her's broke the mood entirely."The military isn't too strict with us, seeing as this _is _one of their top ships, but I'm afraid that we needn't avoid the precaution of a right-and-well communication, navigation, and armory space. I'm quite fine with my bottled messages,-"

_'That no one ever gets unless it causes severe injury.'_

"-maps,-"

_'That haven't been updated in years.'_

"-Good ol' wooden stakes,-"

_'What, are all of your enemies vampires?'_

"-and all of the other usele-_ful_ things I've got here."

Well, at least she actually knew how idiotic it was. Not that she'd do anything about it.

* * *

**AN: (Orenji) That is your cue, dudes. If you have an OC in that one side story we've got going, give us permission in a review or PM to use them here. **

**If you're reading this and want an OC here, we still need them, so go to that side story, and give us permission to use them here.**

**Or don't. Your character can go unmentioned here, and just show up in the side story, whatever good that does.**

**(Sorry Bubblina, using her here was totally an accident, but we needed something interesting to happen during Caroline's recruiting.)**


	5. Chapter 1

**AN: (Jemi) To those of you who voted on the poll, really, thanks. If you didnt, congrats. That poll ended up in shambles because we had a stalemate in the end. So, I guess...dunno, I need a character that will actually be able to beat up Katya a little; she was always meant to be a kind of background heroic figure, but I guess...**

**Gog, unless anyone has a suggestion, which I would suggest getting to me or Ren PRONTO, I'm thinking I'll just give Kat the position. **

**AND FINALLY-**

* * *

Chapter 1 Inspiration

Summary: We focus our attentions on a certain swordsmith-in-training.

* * *

As was aforementioned, we are currently focused on a honey-haired sword maker, clutching a sword of another's forging. Her mentor, who will go unnamed for the moment, had crafted this for her when she had begun to learn under him. She clutched it tightly, in a battle stance.

"I going to charge now, okay?" The more experienced of the two, Carnell Godfrey, son of the swordsmith, said, standing across from her in the grassy, green field.

There current location was something of a delicacy in the kingdom; most of the fields were either dead or graveyards. Carnell had found it one day when adventuring with Poppy, a girl from the magic shop. Poppy wasn't all too interested with owning her own special place, she came by now and then to get herbs and things from the garden they'd been building up on for her potions, but otherwise, the pale girl tended to prefer Ella's fields. So, despite the locale being dubbed Munro Meadows, simply for the ring to it, this field was more their's than anyone.

Torvald huffed,"You aren't supposed to tell me! Don't be chivalrous, Carney."

"But it was only fair to warn you-"

"CHIVALRY IS FOR IDIOTS!" She yelled finally, charging. She swung her sword at him directly.

He easily deflected her, this _was _his specialty. "Maybe next time, rookie.". And the battle continued.

* * *

"I'm going to win, someday." Torvald declared, trudging along beside her sparring partner, in a much brighter mood than herself. As they walked down the street a large wagon passed, a merry-sounding tune coming from inside the tent-covered interior. As the swords woman caught sight of the markings on the back, her breath caught. "O-oh my Tobikomi!" She gasped out, stopping to stare at the thing, which had seemingly stopped a few yards away.

"Hm?" Carnell asked, a few feet away, having stopped a few seconds after the younger girl.

"The Sky Voyage!" She said giddily, not looking away as she hopped in excitement, she explained,"Chances are, one of the main 17 are in there. Oh, I hope it's Kira, the great ninja of the Eastern lands! Or maybe Sir Vient, the great marksman, or the great spy Lady Hughes..." She continued listing off options, counting with her fingers as she went. "Or maybe even Katya Kasaianenko, great captain of the best airship in the who of Candy Kingdom!"

"So it seems." A voice came from her side said. Torvald turned her head in the direction to see a boy a bit younger than herself.

"Who are you, may I ask?" She tried being polite, but this guy looked frightening. Even though he had a bit of a weak build, his eyes were twitchy, but remained cold, and the small knife he was effortlessly twirling between his hands wasn't the most calmong thing ever.

"Elektrik Zaup Zourbal. _Captain-"_ he said snidely, rolling his eyes in annoyance,"-sent me to retrieve you and the blonde kid for her elder sister. Says you're employed with her or some shit."

"...Amelia's sister...employed...o-oh my Tobikomi! Carney! We're gonna go see your aunt!" She yelled giddily, grabbing Carnell's hands and jumping in excitement.

"Yes, yes. Whatever, jump on!" Elektrik yelled, taking his own advice and jumping onto the wagon with the ship insignia; Torvald and Carnell followed soon after.

"So, what is this all about?" Torvald asked once she had situated herself on a wooden bench to the left side.

"An expedition, surely you've heard from the swordsmith and drunkard." Elektrik explained, to Torvald's confusion. Seeing this, he continued,"It's to some mystic place, Arcadia, I think? I'm just as new as you. Well, I think I count as being newer." He snickered for a second,"You don't need to know. We've gathered a large group of people, and will be working both side-by-side and against another group, us being dubbed "Misneach". You work for Drunkard, she works for us. So, you work for us. On another note, we aren't actually going to Sky Voyage. There was an entire argument about team sizes, and I, along with two others that I don't care for, have been moved to Misneach to even everything out."

"What about packing?" Torvald asked.

"Done. The swordsmith took care of it while you were off in the field-"

He was cut off by a head popping through the curtains in the front,"Munro Meadows!"

"Poppy!" Carnell and Torvald said simultaneously.

"Helloooooooo~!" She greeted, then tumbled through to the seating. Soon after, she dusted the straw off of her cloak, standing. "Angie invited me along, too. Blind buddies forever." She shrugged, sitting in the front right corner. "Who's ready for the adventure of a life time?" She asked, a smirk on her face and a glint in unseeing eyes.

* * *

**AN: (Jemi) Blind buddies, I'll expand on that at some point...**

**Well, story started. The newest character, Elektrik Zaup Zourbal, is owned by DMysterious, acquired through To Find The Perfect Airship Crew submissions, which are still open. The list of characters and spots open are on the chapter labeled "The Effin' List", because I have swearing restrictions in chapter names, story names, and summaries.**

** R,R,F&F**


	6. Chapter 2

**AN: (Jemi) I say, what else should you do when you bring your sister's iPad along with you to another family member(Who has no WiFi)'s home for some kind of party thing? You write a story while your best friend interacts with your family more than you do. Ren was always the social one. On the other hand, this party's gonna last like, until 4 in the morning, so...yeah. They've got a bouncy house. And my uncle owns an Icecream cellar (the wicked awesome loony fuck!). Filled with frozen "I-can-hear-myself-getting-fatter" goodness.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Sky Voyage Supreme

Summary: Looks like they're setting off first.

* * *

A brunette stood stoic at the head of the ship, steely gaze locked on a seemingly innocent warehouse. That is, it looked innocent until the wooden roof opened up very slowly, a perfectly maintained metal and wooden ship looking much like this woman's starting to come out of the gaping hole. As soon as it came out, the woman let out a loud cry;

"Fire!"

And down below, a distant voice could barely be heard,"Ah, fuck!" Before the ship went down.

* * *

"Can you fix it? Pleeeeeeeease...!"

"Very well, yes, okay. Just...don't do that." Ella shook her head, rolling her eyes. As she examined the broken mechanisms in the otherwise-repaired ship, she mumbled, though loud enough to hear,"It'll cost you quite a bit, though. Ol' Lucy's been using up a lot of my scavenged metal, the bastard.". She shook her head, pulling off her strapped-on bag and not-too-easily lifting the suitcase she'd brought along for business onto the table she'd been provided. She turned to Megan,"Look, most of this shit's near close to just exploding or falling off. A lot was bent, are you sure you don't just want one of my...replacements?". Her purple eyes sparkled with an almost childish excitement.

The brunette in front of her stared, not at all noticing this,"Uh... Sure, I guess. If it'll cost less."

"Don't!" A shrill voice yelled from the entrance of the machine-covered underbelly of the ship, and Caroline, the ship's assigned assistant cook zoomed in, shaking her head and waving her hands in an X,"Don't...use one of her ships. We'll crash within a fortnight."

Ella gave a lopsided grin, shrugging,"I tried.". She then became a bit more serious, her eyes calculating as she looked at the damage.,"Your total is twenty k. That isn't too bad, considering you were hit by one of Jules' Cherry Bombs." She finished with a remark.

"Oh, God, oh God, oh God- I don't have that kind of money!" Megan was freaking out, panicking.

Ella stared with no seeable pity. She leaned to Caroline, muttering,"The fuck is this "God" person?"

Caroline shrugged,"She might be afraid to say Tobikomi's name. I hear a lot of Captain Kasaianenko's new recruits are," She then quipped,"but we never judge people based on their amount of reverence for the great programmers, whichever one they believe in.".

To this, Ella just rolled her eyes, drawling,"As if that's even a legitimate problem anymore."

The other just glared,"It's pretty much one of the few reasons we have wars!"

"The wars fund me. I'm good."

* * *

Four closely aged children walked throughout the corridors of the palace, eventually entering an elegant, brightly lit small ballroom, its occupants sitting only in the far left corner, a few adults, as well a child, age ten.

"Hello Missus Amelia, we brought you those kids that you wanted us to kidnap!" Poppy declared cheerily, practically floating into the room (Well, actually floating. Poppy hardly ever walked normally.).

"_I _kidnapped." Elektrik corrected, leading the two kids into the room with a staff which had small electric charges at the end, poking at Torvald and Carnell's backs now and then; they seemed to be being herded along like sheep, to the young boy's amusement, a wicked grin pulling at the corners of his mouth slightly.

"Good, wonderful, yes. Take them to Supreme Super General Lloyd or whatever the fuck his rank is..." Amelia was leaning with her head out of the sixth floor window, long auburn hair being held back by a stoic man.

"Is your mum having a hangover?" Poppy asked Carnell in a slightly hushed tone, "I can hear it in 'er voice."

Carnell nodded,"I hope she doesn't puke on a noble. They don't like her as it is." and there was a story behind that, too. This would be later expanded upon.

"Oh, great!" An aggravated yell came from the doors, Lloyd Von Schweetz storming in, and sitting next to his young cousin, who sat with less than perfect posture at a small circular table, savoring the absence of her advisor's mannerisms.

"What's on your mind, Lloyd?" She asked cheerfully, flopping her head down to eye-level with him.

"Our trip's been delayed." He moaned, his face covered by his crossed arms.

Vanellope shrugged, chirping,"Oh well. Gives me more time to smuggle candy onto the ship!"

"What?"

"What?"

Lloyd sighed,"You're no help." he muttered. He then addressed the portion of the crew that was here,"When taking the ship for a test run, we were shot down."

"To be fair, you weren't quite in the air, anywho." Caroline walked in, pushing a cart as she went,"Your food's ready. Nougetsia's out, so I cooked. I send you my pre-condolences." She tipped her candle-topped hat as she seemed to sprint of the room.

Vanellope raised a hand,"With my power as the heir to the throne, I command you all to not eat the food. Unless you're Tabitha, in which case, go ahead." Vanellope thought for a moment," I'm gonna go find Tabitha. Poppy, wheel the cart."

"I'm blind." Poppy stated simply.

"Not deaf. Common'!" She gestured the girl forward. Poppy rolled her unseeing eyes, then walked over to the cart without difficulty, pushing it after the retreating figure of the princess.

* * *

Julia ran to the side of the ship, having just exited the unseen bowels on cleaning duty. She collapsed next to the wall, sitting on her knees, but soon swung around to look out between the wooden bars to the sky and setting sun.

"Oh, the woes of being a cabin girl!" The captain herself tumbled dramatically next to Julia, eventually sitting up and somehow sitting elegantly on the floor next to her subordinate. She looked at Julia, a small smile on her red-painted lips,"What troubles you, duck?" she asked.

"Nothing." Julia answered, still looking between the bars,"Less than nothing. Oh, Captain Kasaianenko, the view up here is just _beautiful..."_

Katya laughed, looking out with her,"You're not the first to be taken with this view. I, myself, once. _Still, _I suppose.". She stood,"Have fun, duck." She said, looking down at Julia, then continued,"Our timing was perfect. Misneach will have to wait an entire day for this masterpiece," she referred to the sky,"I just feel terrible for making Megan and the others miss out." She shook her head, genuinely disappointed. "I'll be seeing you, duck." She then left, her boots sounding on the wood of the old ship's floor.

* * *

**AN: (Jemi) Update. I'm on a plane back to the US. When I get there, I, nor Ren, will be on for most likely the entire weekend. I'll see you guys.**


End file.
